<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lose yourself in time at the mention of my name by Skamtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198427">lose yourself in time at the mention of my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash'>Skamtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they've been friends since they were kids. now both in college and in their own relationships,  blind to their love for each other until Robbe's boyfriend points it out. </p><p>friends to lovers au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lose yourself in time at the mention of my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from a prompt received on Tumblr<br/>vearthling.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbe and Sander had been attached at the hip since they were 10 and 11 respectively.  In high school and now uni, they were known as a pair, there was never really one without  the other.  And nothing really changed when they both found relationships.  And that was the problem Danny was finding</p><p>The two were inseparable, that was one thing.  But when they are together, they're all over each and when they're not,  Danny feels like Robbe still talks about him.</p><p>He watches across the party as Robbe kicks Sander in the leg and Sander pulls Robbe into his lap and watches as Robbe laughs, wriggling out of his grip trying to remember the last time Robbe laughed like that with him. </p><p>He strides across the room and Robbe smiles seeing him approach, "Hey"</p><p>"Missed you." Danny says taking his hand,  pulling Robbe into his arms and out of Sanders lap. </p><p>"I was right here." He chuckles, kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Sander, your girlfriend isn't here tonight?" Danny ask.</p><p>He shakes his head, "She's not feeling well."</p><p>"That's a shame." Danny turns to Robbe, "Want to dance with me?"</p><p>"Of course" Robbe follows Danny a bit further into the crowd. Robbe wraps his around his neck as they sway side to side in each other's arms. He catches Sander's gaze across the room and his best friend is mimicking a blowjob and Robbe snorts.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Danny ask pulling back,  looking down at Robbe and he shakes his head. "Nothing, just saw Sander do something silly."</p><p>Danny turns around to look at him, Sander appearing as if he just stopped his sudden movements,  giving Danny an innocent wave.  Danny turns back to Robbe and leans down, kissing the life out of him, refocusing all his attention back on him. </p><p>.</p><p>"Sander, fuck off!" Robbe cackles as Sander picks Robbe's petite body off the couch and throws him on the beanbag.</p><p>"Told you not to change the channel." He says grabbing the remote and laying down on the couch. Robbe runs over to him and climbs on top of him,  his knees on his chest, putting all his weight on Sander, "Turn back." Robbe says. </p><p>"No, I was watching first."</p><p>Robbe groans and just gets up to stand in front of the t.v. to block his view, "Robbe!!!" Sander complains</p><p>"Fine, fine you can have the remote."</p><p>Robbe smiles and walks back to him,  "Where is it?" </p><p>"In my pants."</p><p>Robbe grimaces, "You're gross." He digs into his pants, nothing he hasn't seen before in all these years. He grabs the remote from inside his underwear, "You're an idiot."</p><p>Sanders phone starts ringing and Sander sees it's Britt calling. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey baby. What are you doing?"</p><p>"Not much. Hanging out with Robbe. You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah of course. I just, I wanted to come over. Hang out, just you and me?" She ask. </p><p>"Uh yeah sure. I'll kick him out."</p><p>Britt laughs on the other line, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit."</p><p>"Time to go" Sander says shooing Robbe out. </p><p>"I don't wanna go." Robbe groans. </p><p>"Fine, you can stay and hear us have sex."</p><p>Robbe gags in disgust,  "Can't think of anything worst than you getting laid."</p><p>"Oh shut up,  go call Danny."</p><p>"Maybe I will." Robbe says smacking Sander's ass as he walks by him. </p><p>.</p><p>A couple of days later when Sander is chilling on the lawn outside of his dorm, lying on the grass, he hears someone call his name looking up to see Danny, "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>Danny joins him on the grass, "Not much, you?"</p><p>"Just relaxing. Everything alright?"</p><p>"I actually just wanted to talk to you.  Just about you and Robbe."</p><p>Sander nods, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"Well I know you two have been friends for ages and stuff and you're really close and that's cool.  Like I'm happy he has you but I've just been wondering if there's something else there?"</p><p>"Between me and Robbe?" Sander scoffs with a chuckle, "No, not at all."</p><p>"Because I mean, I know you guys are like touchy and stuff and I'm not really keen on it to be honest."</p><p>"Dude, nothing is happening between me and Robbe. I have a girlfriend."</p><p>"Yeah but..." Danny sighs. </p><p>"Look, if you have a problem with me touching him and messing around, I'll stop. Robbe is happy with you so I'll do it for him, alright?"</p><p>"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll see you around?" </p><p>Sander nods as Danny heads off. Sander doesn't tell Robbe about it and for some reason he doesn't know why. But it's definetely out or character for him to be distant with Robbe and not mess around as they have been doing for nearly ten years.</p><p>They're all at the tailgate a couple of days later, having a drink and a good time as people have kegs set up in the back of their cars. </p><p>Danny is stood, his arm wrapped around Robbe, "You want to stay at mine tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah." Robbe smiles, looking up at him and kisses his cheek, "I'm going to get another drink, do you want one?" He offers. Danny shakes his head and Robbe walks over to the keg, getting another drink and takes a couple of steps towards Sander, "Are you wearing my shirt?"</p><p>Sander looks down, "Its not yours. You bought it, it was too big and now it's mine."</p><p>"I don't know if we ever agreed on that."</p><p>"I think you're kind of forgetful." Sander teases and Robbe playfully hits him in his chest, "Shut up."</p><p>"I'm staying over at Danny's tonight."</p><p>"That's good, gonna sleep with him?"</p><p>Robbe nods, "That's what you do when you stay over someone's house."</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>"Maybe." </p><p>"Danny looks like he'll be good in bed."</p><p>"Ew Sander. Don't think about my boyfriend like that"</p><p>"What?" He laughs. "He's fit, looks like he's gonna wreck you to be honest" Robbe laughs and covers his hand around Sanders mouth, "Shut up."</p><p>Sander laughs and pinches Robbe's hip for him to let go. He catches Danny's gaze and drops his hand and pushes Robbe's hand away, "We should stop."</p><p>"Stop what?" </p><p>Sander feels Danny burning a hole into him and looks up to him back at Robbe, "Just--"</p><p>Robbe looks at Danny and back at Sander, "What's going on?"</p><p>"Maybe you should go talk to him."</p><p>Robbe's brows knit in confusion,  "Sander, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Just talk to him,  Robbe." </p><p>Robbe sighs and walks over to Danny, "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Um I don't think so."</p><p>"Why were you and Sander looking at each other like that and why is he telling me to talk to you."</p><p>Danny clears his throat and shifts his weight on the other foot, "Um nothing really, I just had a talk with him about he acts with you."</p><p>Robbe's brows raise in question, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Robbe, you're not blind and neither is anyone else around here and when all three of us are together, it looks like he's the one in a relationship with you, not me. You guys can't keep your hands off of each other."</p><p>Robbe just looks at him confused, squinting from the sun, "And you weren't going to talk to me about it?"</p><p>"I just thought--I don't know I just figured he was the problem so--"</p><p>"Sander isn't the problem. He's been my friends since we were kids, you need to relax."</p><p>"Robbe, come on. Even that night my friends met you at that get together and they had to ask me what was going on between you two. That's embarrassing to me."</p><p>Robbe sighs and looks away, "Okay. Sorry, I hadn't realized, you know we've been always been that way. But you should of spoken to me about it" </p><p>"I know and I'm sorry." He says wrapping his arms around Robbe's waist and puckers his lips. Robbe leans up and plants a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Robbe hadn't realized things weren't well with his relationship until that night, when he's having sex with Danny, he started thinking about Sander without even realizing. </p><p>He tried not to beat himself up over it the next couple of days,  he tries to ignore it because he just doesn't understand where that thought came from. </p><p>.</p><p>The next week, the two decide to go on a double date since the four of them never hang out much. </p><p>They go for a simple dinner, the couples sat on either side of the booth as they split a glass of wine and have a look at the menu.</p><p>When they order a couple minutes later, Britt excitedly says, "Should we play a game until our food arrives? Truth or dare,  maybe. Never have I ever?" She suggests. </p><p>"Never have I ever." Danny concurs. </p><p>"Okay, you start" Robbe says.</p><p>"Hmm...never have I went skinny dipping."</p><p>All three of them take a sip and Danny ask, "When was that?"</p><p>"I was like 15, a group of us went. Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl." Robbe says.</p><p>Britt chuckles,  "You're the only one." She says as they sip their drinks. Britt turns Sander to her and kisses his lips and Robbe tries not to gag.</p><p>"Okay." Sander says, really having to think,  feeling like there isn't much he hasn't done,  "Never have I ever bottomed."</p><p>Robbe just glares at Sander, "Asshole." As he drinks. </p><p>Danny kisses his cheek, whispering, "You're good at it,  you should feel proud'</p><p>Robbe smiles up at him and thanks him as Britt says, "Never have I ever sent a full body nude."</p><p>All three boys guiltly sip and Sander and Robbe make a lingering eye contact behind their wine glasses that goes unnoticed by their partners.</p><p>A couple of rounds pass and Robbe is unsure why he and Sander keep making eye contact on certain questions that make his tummy turn.</p><p>"Never have I ever hooked up with my best friend." Britt says innocently but everything kind of freezes at the table. Sander goes to sip but Robbe widens his eyes at him,  telling him to put the glass down which he quickly does but Danny catches it anyway. He looks between the two and back to Robbe, whispering in his ear, "Is he talking about you?"</p><p>"We were young, Danny. It was a while ago." </p><p>Meanwhile, Britt is asking Sander, "That was before us, right?"</p><p>Sander nods and gives her a kiss,  "Years ago, was just a lot of hand stuff, don't worry." He reassures while the other couple are quietly bickering. </p><p>The food is soon being placed in front of them and Sander makes eye contact with Robbe, mouthing "sorry."</p><p>Robbe shrugs and just digs into his food and tries to make conversation so they arent sitting in awkward silence, "What are your plans for the summer, Britt?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, might get a part time job or something. What are you doing?"</p><p>"Not sure yet either."</p><p>"Robbe and I were thinking about traveling to Italy for a bit but we'll see." Sander says.</p><p>Danny drops his fork on the plate and all three turn to him and he looks pissed, "Okay, we're going to talk about this because I've had enough. Britt, do you not have a problem with how they are around each other?" </p><p>Her brows furrow, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Planning trips with each other before they plan anything with us, hooking up in the past, they're all over each other, flirting all the time like why am I even in a relationship with you? You fucking moaned his name in your sleep before for fuckksake. You might as well slide right into his bed since it's clear he's all you want." Danny says to Robbe. Robbe stares at him blankfaced and then slaps him across his face before storming out. </p><p>Sander sighs and ask Britt to slide out so he can go after Robbe. He gives her a kiss and runs out of the restaurant. Robbe is pacing back and forth when Sander walks out. </p><p>"Can you fucking believe him? I'm so done with him."</p><p>"We should probably talk though?" Sander suggests. </p><p>"About what? He's just jealous for no reason."</p><p>"Is it for no reason though? He ask and Robbe comes to a standstill looking up at him,  "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I thought about it a lot since he bought it up to me. How you and I are around each other."</p><p>"We're best friends, Sander." </p><p>"We are but I mean---I mean I don't know, thinking about it from his perspective, how would you feel with Danny being all over someone he's known for years. I can't blame him and I mean, I don't know about you but I think it might be something more." He confessed. "And I'm assuming since you moan my name in your sleep, you do too." He teases. </p><p>Robbe blushes, "I didn't even realize."</p><p>"Its probably subconscious at this point but sometimes when I see Danny all on you,I do feel some type of way about it and I think it's because I rather be the one touching you like that.  And I hate to prove him right that he did have a reason to be jealous but I mean,he opened my eyes if anything."</p><p>Robbe looks down at his feet, processing everything he's being told and just quietly admits, "I thought about you while I was having sex with him." </p><p>"Really?" He chuckles. </p><p>"Yeah, I didn't even know why. I was like what the hell is happening but maybe I've been denying my feelings too."</p><p>Sander bites down on his bottom lip and blushes. "This is weird, I don't get shy around you."</p><p>"I know." Robbe chuckles. "So what do we do now?"</p><p>Sander takes a step closer to him and grazes the tips of his fingers, testing the water, "I would like to kiss you."</p><p>Robbe nods, tilting his head but Sander continues, "I think we need to end things with them first."</p><p>"I'll end it with him now." Robbe says unapologetically.</p><p>"You can if you want but I'm going to talk to her first maybe tomorrow.  I mean, it should be fine.  We've only been together like a month and a half but she's still super sweet so I want to let her down gently."</p><p>Robbe understands, "Are you going back inside?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still hungry."</p><p>Robbe smiles, "Okay, I'm gonna head home. Text me tomorrow." They agree and take each other in for a tight hug and Sander gives an innocent kiss to his cheek before they separate for the night .</p><p>.</p><p>Sander has a lot of anxiety waiting for Britt to come over to end things.  He feels terrible but needs to follow through with his heart. When she knocks on his door, he takes a couple deep breaths before letting him in.</p><p>"Hey" She greets him with a kiss.  </p><p>He walks over to his couch and she joins him, "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Not really, I--last night, Robbe and I talked when we went outside and trying to figure out why Danny was feeling the way he was. And we realized we kind of do have feelings for each other and want to give it a try."</p><p>Britt raises her brows, "Are you breaking up with me?"</p><p>Sander nods. "I'm so sorry because you're so fucking sweet and I love hanging out with you but I can kind of see it working with him and having a future and stuff."</p><p>She sits there, processing the information and then just nods, "Okay " She says simply. "It was fun while it lasted."</p><p>"Are you alright?" He ask as she stands up from the couch. </p><p>"I'm okay, I mean I was very happy with you but it is what it is, I'm just happy this happened now rather than a year in."</p><p>Sander agreed and gives her a hug,  walks her to the door and says goodbye and immediately calls Robbe to come over.</p><p>.</p><p>When Sander hears pounding on the door, he hurries to it, swinging it open and Robbe jumps in his arms, "You did it?"</p><p>Sander nods, "Did you?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's over." Robbe affirms and looks down at Sanders plump and pink lips,"So are you going to kiss me now? </p><p>Sander kicks his door closed and presses Robbe back up against the door and hovers his lips over Robbe's teasingly. </p><p>Robbe whines, his fingers locking behind him his head, "Stop teasing."</p><p>Sander leans in and gives the softest and most delicate peck that Robbe sinks into. Sander leans back in, opening his mouth slightly, taking Robbe's lips between his and soon he's completely devouring him as they kiss for the first time in a long time. </p><p>Sander pulls back from the kiss, standing Robbe up,  "That was good." Sander says.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah it was. I'm going to have a hard time controlling myself." Which they indeed do and end up having sex a couple days later but besides that, everything else moves at a  rather good pace. Learning to be romantic with each other, cuddles, dates. Until now, Robbe hadn't realized this kind of relationship with this level of fun and comfort is all he even wanted out of a relationship and he finally found it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>